Of Blood and Love
by Cassion
Summary: Warning: This is a yaoi fic with a lemon. I suck at summaries, so just read the story if you like SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Warning: There is going to be hot guy on guy action in here. If you don't like it, then leave now.

The blood dripped down the tan leg. The cut was pretty deep, but that was how the boy sitting on the edge of the sink had intended it to be. Long, deep, and a sweet release. He held the razor blade in, drops of blood from it running through the creases in his hand. He sat there, just reveling in the pain that was his haven, for a few minutes before he came back to reality. He looked at his hand, and then down at his thigh and the damage he had done in his self-loathing. He laid the razor on the counter as he cleaned his leg, mopping up the blood. He had to rinse the rag he using several times before he got himself clean. For some reason, seeing the pink water going down the drain fascinated him more than seeing the blood drip down his skin. When the water met the blood and turned pink, it almost seemed like it was a visual of his life getting paler, then it would spiral out of sight down that dark hole, like it was telling him that his life would eventually pale so much it would just end and he'd finally be released into black comfort. Nothing would ever be able to hurt him again once he went into the dark. The sixteen year old thought about his life, about how sick and tired he was of being fake, how he just wanted to be a normal teenager with normal problems who had had a normal childhood instead of the fucked up one he had been forced to live. The blonde bit his lip so hard that he soon had a coppery taste in his mouth. It was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling though, and it just made him bite harder. He became aware of blood slipping down his leg once more and quickly wiped it away before wrapping a bandage tightly around the wound. He didn't think he did it right, but he didn't really care if he did or not. Maybe it'd get infected and he would just be able to enter the darkness finally.

He sighed and went to lay on his bed in just his black boxers and a white undershirt. He didn't really care what he was wearing seeing as he never had any visitor's aside from Iruka-Sensei who stopped by every two weeks to make sure Naruto had food and clean clothes. So when he heard a knock at the door he was a little more than surprised. He got up and wandered to the door, having no clue who it could be. Everyone in the village hated him besides his teammates (and he wasn't sure about them sometimes) and his two senseis. He got to the door and opened it up slowly. One never knows, it could be an enemy ninja. Then seeing whom it was he recovered from his shock, almost sighing. He had a little hope there for a second that it had actually been someone who had wanted to see him. It was just Sasuke though, probably to tell him they had a pointless mission or something.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. Do we have a mission or something?"

"No, Dobe. I wanted to know if you wanted to train. Sakura is busy with Hinata and our perverted Sensei is with Iruka, probably trying to make him not able to sit for the next month."

"Oh, uhm, actually I don't. I..uh..kinda cut myself earlier. I wasn't being careful with my weapons.."

At this he looked down and Sasuke's eyes followed. The wound had bled through the bandage and blood was once again sliding down the tan leg.

"Dobe, you didn't bandage it right. Go sit on the bed." Sasuke of course expected to be obeyed. Naruto, however, wasn't one to follow expectations.

"No, no, it's fine, really. I'll take care of it. I'm sure Neji or someone would want to train." Tan cheeks dimpled in a fake smile, a smile he absolutely abhorred.

"Hn. Sit. _Now_." Was all Sasuke said before he pushed his way into the apartment and forced the resisting boy to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Naruto squeaked indignantly, which made the black haired boy smirk. He'd never admit it, but he thought it was cute. "Stay there, I'll go get more bandages." Naruto complied with this order. He knew he'd just be forced to stay even if he did try to get up.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom. He went over to the sink where he could see a roll of bandages were. Then he saw the thing next to them and he knew the blonde boy hadn't been training. The little piece of red covered metal felt like it was cutting into his heart just like it had cut into that perfect skin of the perfect boy that was currently sitting on his bed. He picked up the roll and walked back out slowly, thoughts whirling in his head. He knew that Naruto's life had been horrible. He had never had any friends, and Sakura and him weren't that nice to him. He wasn't mainly because secretly he had a crush on the smaller boy. Iruka-Sensei was the only person who had ever really accepted him. And all because of a demon that he was forced to harbor. He had never had a choice in the matter. Because he had saved the village, the villagers hated him. He didn't even have a family who could show him love. But it still was surprising to learn he was harming himself. He was always so confident and full of life..Looking back on it though, Sasuke almost hit himself. He should have seen the signs. The boy hadn't been showing up for training much. He always seemed a bit distracted and his smiles weren't quite the same, like they were forced.

Naruto didn't realize he had left the razor out, so when Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with a look of anger and pain on his face, he didn't understand why. "Sa-Sasuke? Are you al-alright?"

"Naruto..promise me..never do it again.." His voice was low and deep, tinged with emotion that Naruto thought the other boy incapable of.

"I-I..." Was all he was able to get out. He couldn't speak. His throat was closing up. The fact that someone actually cared, let alone the one who he was falling for, it was overwhelming. Tears started dripping down his face just as the blood dripped down his leg. The red liquid staining his bed was the farthest thing on his mind. He was finally breaking into a million pieces. He had been depressed before, but having someone care about him and then he disappointed them was just too much. "I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" He choked out between sobs. He closed his eyes and tried to make everything go away, tried to escape to his own little world, but he felt arms around him. Warm, protective arms that he knew wouldn't let go. He sobbed into the chest and held on to the boy above him. He was vaguely aware that he was probably staining the amazing being's clothes, but he was just too broken to care.

A soothing hand rubbed his back in slow circles. Luckily, it had the desired effect and Naruto's sobs turned to sniffles as he still clutched Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back a little to look at the blonde boy's face. And those lips. Those pouty lips that were just begging to be kissed. What a Uchiha wants, a Uchiha gets and this certain Uchiha had been wanting a certain fox boy for quite sometime. But this was more than just lust. He wanted to comfort the boy, wanted to make him feel good. Then his lips were on those rose petal soft ones. His tongue was gently sliding across them in an attempt to get them to open. He felt the boy he was holding tense then relax into the kiss. He needed it more than Sasuke knew. He needed the affection and love that had been denied him his whole life. And now Sasuke was providing it and he wasn't going to let it go. The lips parted oh so slowly, but the raven-haired boy wasn't waiting. He thrust his tongue into the hot cavern that was Naruto's mouth. He tangled their tongues together, there not being even the slightest question of who was dominating the kiss. Sasuke gently pushed the now apparent uke gently flat onto the bed. Much to his disappointment, they both needed air and he could feel warm liquids seeping into his shorts. He broke the kiss and stared into Naruto's eyes. "Your leg..it still needs to be bandaged.." He then slid down the tan little body and pushed the fabric of the boxers up a bit so he could take the blood soaked bandage off and put the fresh one on. Looking around, he realized he didn't have a rag to clean it with, so he took off his shirt to soak up the blood. He gently kissed the slash and then bandaged it the proper way. "There you dobe, now you won't bleed to death." He then crawled back on top of Naruto who wrapped his arms around the seme's neck. "Sas-Sasuke?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek gently before answering with "Hn?" "Will..will you love me..if only for a little while?" The question both shocked and made Sasuke happy. "Oh, Naruto," He nuzzled the tan neck before continuing, "I'll love you forever, not just for a little bit." And he kissed him. An innocent kiss that turned into a passionate and lust filled game of seeing how long they could last without fresh air. The pale hands went under the white shirt, sliding over the muscled tan body as it squirmed from being lightly tickled. Fingers ghosted over nipples that became instantly hard while growing arousals were rubbed together. Lips pulled apart and each of the boys took panting breaths.

"Naruto, are you sure you want this?" Naruto only nodded and Sasuke didn't question him further. He lifted the boy's shirt over his head, and then slid his hands over the bare torso. Lithe muscles rippled under his touch and Naruto giggled and squirmed because it tickled. "Ahh! Sasssukkkke, stop, hehe." "Oh no Naruto, I finally have you at my mercy. You're not getting off so easily…literally." The Uchiha's eyes had a mischievous look in them and Naruto wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "Ehh..Sasuke?" That was all he was able to say before Sasuke assaulted his body with feathery touches, velvety soft lips, and the intention of making Naruto incapable of coherent thought, which he did very well.

The raven-haired boy lightly kissed and nipped at the expanse of neck that was eagerly offered him. He took pleasure in unmercifully teasing the boy underneath him. The little sounds he made when he touched the dark nipples ever so lightly made him almost ravish the boy right then, but he wanted to make Naruto feel good so he was determined to make his pleasure last as long as he could. He moved down the writhing body so slowly that Naruto thought he'd go crazy. Sasuke's lips and hands seemed to be _everywhere_, caressing his sides, kissing and biting and leaving marks everywhere on his skin so as to be marked as belonging to the Uchiha. No one else could touch him after this.

He kissed and caressed and teased his way down the supple body, the blonde boy whimpering and gasping the whole time, his back arching to deft touches.

"Sa-Sasuke! Mnnghhm…"

Sasuke started to rub Naruto's erection through the fabric of his boxers. Naruto let out a low moan that made Sasuke's own erection throb with need. That was when he decided that there wasn't going to be anymore teasing. He wanted to be inside Naruto, needed to feel and be a part of him and make him moan like that more. How he craved those sweet, sweet sounds of the uke's. He slid the black boxers off and then just stared at Naruto's beautiful body. He was flawless, even with the cut on his thigh.

I think I'll tease a little more. I can handle a few more minutes of his writhing and whimpering, especially if I get to hear him say my name like that again..

The raven head dipped down to the slightly spread thighs and ran his tongue up one, getting so close to Naruto's arousal, then moved to the other one and slid his tongue down it.

"Ahh! Sasuke! S-st-stop teasing me. Pl-please! I need you in m-me!"

Sasuke gently suckled on the soft flesh of Naruto's uninjured thigh and left another mark before taking off his shorts and boxers and gently whispering in his soon-to-be lover's ear.

"Naruto..it's going to hurt, but it'll feel good in the end, ok?"

He then kissed the boy's ear softly and popped three fingers into Naruto's hot mouth. The boy eagerly sucked on them, trusting Sasuke to hurt him as little as possible. The fingers withdrew and then one was pushed into Naruto's tight entrance. Naruto tensed, but Sasuke had expected that and he soon had the boy relaxed again as he softly whispered and kissed him. Soon, all three fingers were in and Naruto was whimpering, not because of the pain even though it hurt, but because he wanted to feel the other boy inside of him so badly. "Sasuke, please! I want you!"

Naruto's pleas got Sasuke to give in. He pulled his fingers from the body, instead using his hand to spread his pre-cum over his own hard-on. He lifted Naruto onto his lap and kissed the already bruised lips. Then he pushed in quickly, trying to distract Naruto from the pain with his kisses. As much as Sasuke wanted to move within that tight body, he didn't want to hurt Naruto.

"Naruto." He kissed his ear, "are you ready?"

Naruto buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and nodded. Sasuke lifted Naruto up slowly, and brought him back down even slower. He was trying to find that little spot that would have Naruto forgetting there was any pain at all. Sasuke picked him up again and drove him back down a little harder. This time he was rewarded with a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He'd found that spot.

Sasuke bit the blonde boy's neck before bringing the tan legs around him and laying him down on the bed. Then he thrusted into the hot body.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and thrusted again, but stopping just before where he knew Naruto's prostate was. Frustrated, Naruto took matters into his own hands and pushed his hips forward. He arched his back and moaned Sasuke's name. Oh this felt so good! Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and brought him closer to him, biting his neck as another wave of ecstasy went through him.

Sasuke continued pumping into Naruto, loving the feel of his tight body around him, their skin rubbing together, and the noises Naruto was making so wantonly. It was all just like he'd imagined it would be.

Sasuke soon felt Naruto tense. Knowing the blonde was close to coming, Sasuke brought his hand up to grip Naruto's painful arousal. He pumped in time with his increasingly fast thrust which caused passion filled screams to erupt from the mouth of the uke.

Naruto was hit with white hot pleasure searing through him as he spilled his cum all over their stomachs and Sasuke's hand, unknowingly calling the raven-haired boy's name. Seconds later he felt warm liquids burst upon his insides as Sasuke was thrown violently into the throes of his own orgasm. He moaned his lover's name loudly, too in control of himself even now to scream.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, both of the boys panting. Sasuke gave those pouty lips a chaste kiss before pulling out of the boy, his liquids leaking down his lover's tan thighs.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sasuke's concern filled whisper hit Naruto's ear and it made him shiver.

"Not much, Sasuke. The pleasure you gave me though.." He didn't have words for it. The only way he could express his gratitude was by capturing his seme's lips in a hot kiss. This time tongues did battle and this time Naruto's won.

The kiss was broken and as the raven-haired ninja stared at his fox demon love, he couldn't believe that something so good had happened to him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, a little afraid that this wasn't real. But it was. He felt the skinnier arms of Naruto slide around him, bringing them closer together.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Love you too, Dobe."

The two curled around each other in a tangle of legs and fluffy blankets, quite content to stay like that. Soon, both were off into a sweet dreamland. Oddly, both were dreaming of the same thing…

(A/N) Ok, it sucks. Sorry. It's taken me forever to write this because I don't have much time to write. If it's inconsistent anywhere, please let me know. It's probably because I wrote some, then came back a few days later and wrote some more and forgot some details or something. Anyway, rate and review if you want. Au revoir!

Kyuu


End file.
